transistorfandomcom-20200213-history
Lillian Platt
"Lillian Platt used to run the OVC. Said she left for personal reasons." -- Unknown '''Lillian Platt '''was a woman who lived in Cloudbank. She was found deceased by Red, and her soul was absorbed by the Transistor, granting the Spark() ability. She had an explosive disposition and was 77% processed at the time of discovery. Function Files Background One of the preeminent scientific minds in Cloudbank, Ms. Lillian Platt was the youngest-ever individual to be elected as Chairwoman of the OVC Board. Under her leadership, the number of OVC Terminals in Cloudbank more than doubled, and the quality of the broadcast strengthened more than fourfold. However, she then became the youngest-ever individual to leave the post, as she tendered a resignation in less than two years to pursue extracurricular interests. In private conversations, several of her former colleagues indicated that Ms. Platt left following the sudden disappearance of a close personal friend, Mr. Maximilias Darzi, who according to official OVC transcripts decided one day to move to the Country. Actions Taken Personal records show Ms. Platt was preoccupied with certain rumors and urban legends concerning an unusual phenomenon sighted in the northwestern corner of the city, and possible connections between this and the rash of disappearances during the past 12 months. For undisclosed reasons she did not wish to involve the authorities. Her access to privileged OVC information may have contributed to her decision. Other records show she engaged in clandestine discussions with individuals claiming to have knowledge of the circumstances surrounding her friend's disappearance. She arranged to meet with them one night at an unmarked port near Goldwalk Bay. Disappearance Ms. Platt never learned the truth about her vanished friend, although in a brief moment she did learn the truth about the unusual phenomenon. To the Camerata, Ms. Platt was more of a meddler than an opportunity, one of a scarce few who held some knowledge of their movements. When the time came, they made sure that they were nowhere near her last known location. According to OVC, Ms. Platt has been missing for more than two weeks, and the trail has gone cold. Incidents of foul play have occurred less than once a year on average for the last 10 years, but authorities have not yet ruled it out in this case. Trivia * Lillian Platt is the first partially-processed person to be found by Red and Unknown. * A chyron headline associated with two news posts by Amelia Garbur, both dated 6/27/67, read, "Chief Inspector: Foul Play Not Ruled Out in Platt Case." * Although she had been missing for two weeks and the investigation had made little progress, her body is found in the open near her last known location. * When returning to the site later, only trace particles remain and Unknown remarks, "Her body's gone, but her Trace is with us." * Lillian Platt's Trace Bank is in the second row, second from right, numbered 105. Although Trace Banks are not ordered according to date of death, hers is side by side with that of her friend Maximilias Darzi, numbered 106. Category:Characters Category:Females